


For What It's Worth

by magicisreal



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, justreallysad lovehurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicisreal/pseuds/magicisreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I thought about after seeing photoshoots of Bradley and Colin. </p>
<p>Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What It's Worth

COLIN  
\-----------

Colin leaves the trailer. Another magazine shoot done. He wonders how many more his agent has lined up for him.

He knows he doesn't have to keep doing these shoots. He knows he can turn them down if he wants to. But he can't. 

It's the only way HE will notice him. 

Or at least he hopes that he notices. It's been radio silence for around a year or so and it was okay for a while but now he misses him. He misses his voice, he misses the easygoing banter they had. He misses inviting him over for Christmas. 

It got so bad that he even went to New York on his vacation and hoped HE would learn about it and reach out to him, make contact. But nothing happened.

He knows one day it will not matter anymore. Like he has said before in an interview, the memories have been tucked away in a little suitcase. 

But he can't help it. It is like having a flesh wound.

 

BRADLEY  
\---------------

Bradley's eyes are glued to his phone's screen. Specifically, on Twitter. It's his only way of getting news about HIM. They don't talk anymore and so it has resulted to this. He shakes his head. Colin has a rabid fanbase on Twitter but they are the best source for news on HIM. He remembers telling Colin to get a Twitter account because everyone on the set had one but Colin didn't see the point of having a conversation that everyone can read about. 

He has a big part on TV now. He wonders if HE has seen it. Well, probably not as it is not even shown in British tv yet. He then wonders if HE saw him in iZombie. Then again, HE is a workaholic and was probably too busy to watch a Zombie themed tv show. He sighs.

He contemplates just getting over it and calling HIM. No. It will just open a whole flood of memories. He tells himself it is for the best. HE was in New York a few weeks ago but didn't bother to get in touch.

He reminds himself that this is why he is in America and not across the pond. To get over HIM. Oh okay... and for his career. Of course.

'That's life', he thought.

It was good while it lasted. 

Life goes on.


End file.
